The new and distinct cultivar of grape named ‘A-1710’ is described herein. The new cultivar originated from a hand-pollinated cross of Moored and NY 45791 made in 1976. The seedlings fruited in the summer of 1979 in a vineyard near Clarksville, Ark. and one was selected for its seedless, pink berries with good flavor. The fruit grows in compact clusters, the vines have medium vigor and the plants are healthy.